Guess Again
by 23rdholmes
Summary: Lucy wonders why Natsu likes her and decided to ask. Not being being able to handle the embarrassment she eventually fainted and Natsu being Natsu...well let's just say it became an exciting and eventful day at the guild. Sequel to the story Guess. R&R
1. Chapter 1

This story is a sequel to guess :D

Have fun reading!

If you want to understand what Lucy is talking about just read the story "Guess" it's just 3 chapters long

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Mashima does

On with the story

* * *

Lucy was in her house writing a letter to her mother. She still couldn't believe that Natsu was in love with her, she blushed at the thought and kept on writing about the events that happened.

Dear Mama,

' _After confessing to one another, both of us spent more time with each other. The guild was still in shock after that momentous action that happened in my house._ ' Lucy chuckled as she wrote _'Cana kept asking me if we already did it. Mira asked when will be our wedding.'_ Her sweat dropped as she wrote that sentence but still continued writing to her mother _'Erza kept giving us glances, then she blushes and looks away. Gray was…let's just say that Gray was still Gray. Elfman keeps on saying man, well he really didn't change that much except he was afraid to go near my house.'_ She stopped for a moment and thought 'Maybe I gave Elfman quite a scare' she chuckled and continued writing _'Well the guild really didn't change that much it was just that the news of us being a couple was still new to them. Their Natsu, in a relationship! Even the other guilds were shock when they heard the news, especially master Bob.'_ She mentally laughed when she remembered Master Bob sulking. _'But what shocked me the most Mama, was Natsu'_ she smiled softly when she wrote _'Ever since the confession he became sweeter and gentler towards me. Well….he still calls me weird and Luigi sometimes but I know he was just teasing to get my attention. When I asked him about it he blushed and denied it. He was so cute!'_ she squealed but then she suddenly frowned _'You know Mama, I heard (well actually I eavesdropped since I was invisible that time) from everyone in the guild that I act like a barbarian and that I'll never snag a boyfriend.'_ A vein popped out of her head when she wrote that sentence but then she sighed _'I know I'm not that lady like but still…I wonder what Natsu saw in me. Sure I'm pretty cute and all but I'm very noisy'_ her sweat dropped _'I can't believe I admitted it'_ she laughed bitterly _'Well I can be violent sometimes, and I'm sometimes rude (I think) and I can be scary like Erza sometimes and there are prettier girls than me'_ she sighed as she continued writing _'I sometimes even wonder if I'm the right girl for him (deep sigh). I'll write again soon Mama. –Love, Lucy'_ She gave a deep sigh and folded the letter. She went to her bed and fell on it facing down.

"Yo, Luce" Natsu came through her window with a grin

"Aye" Happy appeared beside him

Lucy grumbled something but she didn't face him

"Is something wrong Luce?" Natsu jumped down and sat beside her lying body

"Maybe she ate bad fish" Happy said as he sat beside Nastu munching his own fish

Lucy grumbled something incomprehensible again

"Come on Lucy, what's wrong?" Natsu made her face him but her bangs covered her eyes

"Luuuuuuucyyyyyyyy" He waved a hand in front of her but he still didn't get a response, he sighed "Maybe she did eat bad fish" Natsu whispered to Happy

"Baka!" Lucy threw a pillow at hem 'Lucy, just ask him what did he like about you' She argued in her mind "You know, sometimes I wonder…" She glanced at Natsu and blushed "w-what d-did y-o-u" her mind went haywire and she exploded in embarrassment

"L-LUCY!" Natsu screamed as he saw his girlfriend was very red in the face and her eyes were spinning as she kept on spouting out nonsense "Happy! Something is wrong with Lucy!" he panicked and shook her back and forth

"It must because of the bad fish!" Happy said in a shock tone as he was looking at Natsu who kept on shaking Lucy "You're making it worse Natsu! Let's take her to the guild"

"Y-you're right" Natsu said as he carried Lucy in his arms in a lover's carry, as soon as Lucy noticed that he was carrying her it added to her embarrassment and eventually she fainted

"Don't worry Lucy we'll-" Natsu looked at her and saw that she was unconscious "Luuuucccyy! Happy! Lucy fainted!" he was already running towards the guild with Happy following him

"We're almost there Natsu" Happy announced as he saw the guild

"I won't let some bad fish kill you Lucy!" Natsu screamed as he run even faster. When he reached the guild he kicked the doors opened "Everyone! Help!"

At his shout everyone went into battle mode

"Is it an enemy?" Gray asked ready to attack as he removed his shirt

"Waah! Gray-sama" Juvia jumped on Gray "Save Juvia"

"Requip! Where's the enemy?" Erza readied her swords

"Is it phantom?" another screamed

"It's Gajeel!" Droy said with a serious tone and a serious face

"What the hell?!" Gajeel screamed at Droy

"It was joke, a joke" Droy held up his hands in defeat

"Hahaha" Levy halfheartedly laughed and turned to Natsu "What's wrong Natsu?" she looked at him and saw Lucy in his arms "Is something wrong with Lu-chan?" she asked in worry

"She…" Natsu said in a low voice and then screamed "She ate BAD FISH!"

"….."

"HUH?!" Everyone in the guild were shocked

"Baaakaaa" Gray recovered and pointed a finger at him "You killed her!"

" . ?" Natsu walked towards Gray with a dark aura

"You probably gave her the bad fish" Gray said as he held Natsu's vest

"Do you think I'm an Idiot Droopy eyes?!Huh?!" Natsu glared at him

"Of course I do squinty eyes" Gray glared back and their glaring contest begun. Mirajane calmed them downed and told Natsu to place Lucy in the infirmary, and so everyone crowded the room

"What do you think happened?" Levy asked no one in particular as she looked at her friend

"Don't die Lucy!" Happy cried as he sat beside Lucy shaking her in the process

"I assure you that Lucy won't die" Mirajane said smiling "Look she's sleeping soundly"

"This all that fish's fault" Natsu said as he clenched his fist as he stood up "I will kill that fish!" he said with determination as he punched the wall

"And how will you kill that fish Einstein?" Gray raised his eyebrow at Natsu

"Are you saying I can't kill a fish?!" Natsu grabbed Gray's collar

"Baka! How will you kill it if it's already inside Lucy's stomach?!" Gray glared back

Natsu paused for a moment and released Gray and was in deep thought "Then…."

Everyone was anxious at his reply

"Then I'll kill the vendor who sold that fish to her" His set his fist on fire

"Gihi, do you need help salamander?" Gajeel appeared with a wide grin on his face

"Fools!" Erza smacked their heads including Gray "It's not the vendor we should blame" she said as she agreed to herself

"Who should you blame?" Mira asked with a smile

Everyone waited for her answer. After a few seconds of nodding her head she came to her conclusion, she looked at everyone with a serious face "We should blame the…." She paused and looked at the window and then she looked at them again "Fisherman"

'Fisherman….' Everyone thought as their sweat dropped, well except for three people

"So it's the fisherman's fault" Natsu said as he cracked his knuckles

"Gihi, so he's the culprit" Gajeel agreed

"Now this would be fun" Gray said as he stripped

'Gray-sama is going to have fun with the fisherman?!' Juvia fumed in her mind as her eyes glowed in red color 'KILL' she gave a murderous aura as she destroyed a pillar

"Now, now" Mira calmed them down "I'm sure Lucy didn't eat bad fish"

"Yeah, she isn't an idiot to not realize that the fish is bad" Ezra agreed with Mira

Everyone's sweat dropped

"Why don't we have a guessing game on what made Lucy faint" Mira's eyes glinted with excitement

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed

* * *

How was the first chapter?

It's been ages since I have been here...

I made this story years ago, a friend said I need to publish it

after years passed I finally posted it here and hopefully finish it

Please do read and review :)

Love lots,

23rdholmes


	2. Chapter 2

I'm baaaack!

It's been months since I came back. I'm gone due to reasons about school and other stuff.

Also, Hello to that rude reviewer (I guess you were too scared to log-in). I'm sure you're bored out of your mine to make that very very rude review, so if you didn't like the story, meh I don't really care about you and get a life! :D

Anyways, here's the new chapter enjoy it everyone :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Mashima does.

* * *

It's been an hour since the commotion and the only ones left at the infirmary where Mira, Happy, Natsu, Gray and Erza. Everyone left the room since Erza threatened them if they don't leave.

"Lucyyy" Happy cried "Why won't you wake up?" he rocked her arm

"What are saying happy?" Mira patted his head "Lucy's just –"

"Maybe she's in a coma" Gray stated with a straight face

"I don't think –" Mira was about to explain but Natsu cut her off

"What?" Natsu grabbed him by his collar "What do you mean _'in a coma'_? Huh? Explain yourself." he glared

"It is a state of unconsciousness in which the person affected will not respond to stimuli" a voice said as they entered the room. All eyes went to person who spoke.

"In a state of what? And in response of what?" Natsu asked

"Wendy!" Mira smiled ignoring Natsu's question "What brings you here?" she approached the girl and gave her a hug

"Well, we were on our way for our mission when Charle left something at the guild." Wendy said as she looked around "When we got back everyone where somewhat relieved and ushered me to the infirmary and here I am?" she what somewhat confused about the situation but her eyes finally landed on Lucy and approached her "Is something wrong with Lucy?"

"Well she's –" Mira started but wasn't able to finish as Happy cut her off, again

"She's in a coma!" Happy wailed

"What?!" Charle exclaimed as Wendy scanned Lucy with her magic

"How did this happen? How long has it been? Did she get into an accident? Was she given first aid?" Wendy asked a series of questions with worry

"It's because she ate bad fish" Natsu said as he clenched his fists

"….Eh?" Wendy stopped her actions "She ate…." and stared at him dumbfounded

"….bad fish?" Charle continued

"Yeah, she suddenly fainted" Gray confirmed and looked at Natsu "At least that's what he said"

"What are you implying Gray?" Natsu bumped his forehead against Gray "Are you saying it's my fault?"

"Hmph, for all we know…" Gray walked away from but stopped and pointed and accusing finger at Natsu "You could be a murder suspect!"

"W-what? I-I would never…." Natsu took a step back unsure of what to say

"Shut up with your nonsense Gray" Erza pointed a sword against him and glared "Are you saying that Natsu is guilty of killing Lucy?!"

Outside the room, Gajeel, Levy and Juvia where peeking and eavesdropping on them

"So salamander was the culprit all along" Gajeel nodded his head as he silently agreed with Gray

"This is stupid" Levy commented with a blank face

"Waaah!, Gray – sama is sooo cool" Juvia scream whispered with hearts in her eyes.

They all stopped talking when they saw Gray move.

"Think about it" Gray moved the sword away and sat down across the room "He _just_ happened to be there at the scene of the crime."

"Well that's because –" Natsu explained but was cut off by Gray

"Maybe it was you who gave her the bad fish" Gray stood up and walked towards Natsu slowly with his head hung low "You placed the bad fish I her fridge last night so that in the morning she would eat it. And if you _happened_ to be at scene of the crime all suspicion would be lifted from you!" he exclaimed

"B-but why would it be lifted?" Erza's voice shook, not wanting to believe the words of her friend

"It's simple" Gray stopped walking and looked up "If he would tell that she _suddenly_ fainted while speaking to him, it would mean she was still alive when he found her but…..what if that wasn't the truth. What if the truth was Lucy was already dead when he found her or maybe she was in the process of dying"

Silence engulfed the room

"Um…. May I –" Wendy sweat dropped as tension was seen amongst the three, she was about to speak when Mira placed a hand on her shoulder

"Hehe, don't disturb them" Mira winked and whispered and smiled "It's actually getting interesting"

"E-eh?" Wendy was about to retort but saw Mira's wide smile and thought _'Mira-san's a sadist, I'll just play along then'_ she slumped her shoulders and sighed but was alarmed when Erza's voice boomed

"Where did you go last night?" Erza pointed her sword this time at Natsu with a dark voice "Speak!"

"I-I w-was at L-Lucy's" sweat was falling from Natsu's forehead as he looked at the sharp sword

"What happened at her house?" Erza started the interrogation "Do Not Lie"

"H-Happy and I came by like usual b-but this time she was on her bed making noise that I couldn't understand" Natsu voice trembled when he saw Erza's eyes sharpen

"So she was in the process of dying" Gray grabbed his vest "Why didn't rush her here then?"

"I didn't know she was – " Natsu's voice shook and gripped Gray's arm

"You probably planned this all along didn't you?!" Gray let's go of him

"Why would I want to kill her dammit!?" Natsu swatted away Erza's sword only to have it again at his neck

"Did you or Did you not give her bad fish?" Erza's sword slowly inched its way towards Natsu's neck

"I-I don't remember" Natsu looked away and saw Happy by Lucy's side. His eyed widened in realization, he gave Happy a sad smile and sighed.

"Care to tell the truth now?" Gray inquired

"Yes, I did –"

"I did it" a voice said and everyone turned towards the bed

"H-Hap-py?" Erza loosen her grip on her sword "W-What?"

* * *

Well…..that was an intense chapter…I think

Oh no! What will poor Happy do?

I'm not sure about the chapter….I forgot what was supposed be in here -_-"

It seems that Gray became a detective….somehow….

I don't know what happened in this chapter actually, I just wrote away…

The truth is, the first chapter was made four years ago….yep, you read it right FOUR years ago (made it after GUESS but never had a chance to post it on fanfiction), just posted it months ago and I continued (well…trying) just now. I'll just try to finish this one and my other story Deep Within….and maybe stop writing altogether or just make one-shots. I fear that if I make a multi chapter story I wouldn't be able to finish it , I don't want you guys to be left hanging…(I know, I tried and it hurts) :(

Anyways, please leave a Review :D

Hopefully you liked the chapter

Love lots,

23rdholmes


End file.
